


Annaliese Douvon

by cinsity, malcolmjanegraham (cinsity)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore's Daughter, Established Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Established Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander, F/M, Gellert Grindewald's Daughter, Gen, M/M, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinsity/pseuds/cinsity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinsity/pseuds/malcolmjanegraham
Summary: Annaliese Grace Grindelwald-Dumbledore was her proper name, but the world would never know that while the war raged on.Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald had a bigger secret than their blood-pact. Her name was Annaliese. Raised by the Scamanders for safety purposes, Annaliese eventually returns to her parents. There, she adopts Minerva McGonagall's position of Transfiguration Professor. With her friends and family, will Annaliese manage to save her fathers and life as she knows it?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Credence Barebone & Nagini, Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander, Severus Snape & Original Character(s), Severus Snape & Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Tom Riddle & Original Character(s), Tom Riddle & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. A Visit to the Godparents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annaliese drops by, surprising her godparents with a visit.

"Percy!" called a rather old, excited ginger man.

"What is it, Newt?" replied a slightly older man, making his way to the door.

Newt grinned, "Look who decided to visit!"

Sure enough, as Percival got closer he realised the reason for his husband's joy. Ignoring Newton's scolding to wear his glasses, Percival bypassed his husband to offer their guest a hug.

"Hi, Uncle Percy," the girl mumbled into his shoulder, smiling. Even after all these years, she hadn't managed to overstay her welcome.

Eventually the two pulled apart, ignoring Newt's cooing from the doorway. Percival led the girl inside, rolling his eyes at Newt's excitement. Percival's husband had been quite distraught when Credence officially moved out of their home, so he had snatched up this opportunity right away. Without even consulting Percival, much to his secret amusement and outward exasperation. It seemed Newt was still hanging on to this child, however - even if she had left their abode months ago. Of course, while Credence still visited, he now had his own life. Their current guest was still developing hers.

"So, how are you, Annaliese?" Percival asked, taking a seat in the kitchen across from his goddaughter-in-law. Newt was cheerfully humming as he put the kettle on, murmuring about inviting his brother and Credence over.

Surprisingly, Theseus Scamander was the one who had never settled down. Once he discovered Leta Lestrange was indeed a player like his brother Newt had previously realised, he was distraught. Decades later, he was still sworn off serious relationships. The Scamanders and Percival didn't see their other old friends, the Goldsteins as much as they use to. They were still close, of course, but with Queenie living in the muggle world with Jacob - which, Queenie was a Kowalski now, actually - it was more difficult to visit her. Tina was still reeling over her sister's betrayal during the brief period she assisted Grindelwald, and was somehow still smitten with Newton. Therefore, everyone saw Tina less - more by choice than her sister's distance. As for Seraphina Picquery, Percival still saw her rather often, though she wasn't as close with Newton as they would like. Percival's husband was always busy in his prime, and there just weren't as many openings to talk as there use to be. Credence, meanwhile, had travelled for a while. After chatting with Grindelwald, Credence's true lineage was revealed. His actual father was Aberforth Dumbledore, making Credence the bastard son of Albus' brother.

Aberforth was rather odd and standoffish, so Credence never developed a close relationship with him. However, he was provided some closure by the whole situation. And, he had Newt, and by extension Percival. Credence proved to be quite studious, and Newt claimed he would've been a definite Ravenclaw. Eventually, Credence had settled down. He had been on a quest of sorts, searching for an old friend and flame. He did eventually find her, but she was indefinitely trapped. So, Credence did what he loved to do - he read. He searched for years how to save Nagini, the Maledictus turned large snake that now lived with him. His previous first friend, and later girlfriend. Nagini was free to come and go as she pleased, though she always returned to Credence, who was unsure how much she remembered. Credence was still invested in helping Nagini, though he was less obsessed with the quest nowadays.

At first Credence had been rather reluctant to meet Annaliese; his apparent cousin who his adoptive parents had taken in for safety precautions. He was conflicted. The girl had at least one loving parent, why did she want his as well? Credence had matured a long ways by the time Annaliese came into his parents' lives, and his by extension, but he still had a strong fear of abandonment. After being reassured that Newt and Percival still adored him, he reluctantly befriended Annaliese. Eventually, the two became good friends themselves, and Credence now tended to look forward to seeing his cousin.

It took Annaliese a few moments to reply to Percival's question. She was well, surprisingly very much so. But she was worried. Worried about her dad, with claims of the weight of the world on his shoulders; her father, becoming ill in prison; the war, still raging on as Voldemort made his return. Maybe it was horribly optimistic, hoping everyone would outlive the war, considering all of Annaliese's loved ones were elderly already, but she still held onto that hope. Thus, the war was even more daunting to her than it would be to others. Her parents were big figureheads in the war. She knew that Voldemort would go to her father eventually, having questions about the Deathly Hallows and what they entail. It wasn't unlikely that her godparents and their other family would join in the war efforts if things began to worsen, and everyone was already so old... Annaliese smiled up at her older godfather.

"I've been good."


	2. Mentions of Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annaliese tells her godfathers how she has been fairing since becoming Hogwarts' new Transfiguration professor, though the school year has yet to commence.  
> McGonagall had decided to step down from the position, having enough on her plate as Deputy Headmistress, Gryffindor Head of House, and Albus' secretary of sorts.

"Good, that's good," Percival replied, smiling kindly back at his goddaughter. Even now, it was rare to get a genuine smile out of Percival Graves. Typically, only his family received the right. This included Annaliese, much to her relief, as Percival could be rather intimidating.

As Newt circled the table, setting teacups down in front of Annaliese and Percival, he spotted a flash of concern in his husband's eye. Newt briefly turned away, grimacing. It was times like these that the couple wished they could use Occlumency on their goddaughter. It was a breach of trust, the men knew. But they just wanted to keep Annaliese safe and happy, as her own parents did. Unfortunately, Annaliese had received the gift of natural Occlumency from her father. While both Albus and Gellert were skilled in the magical arts of mind manipulation, Gellert was truly blessed to have had such a gift as Occlumency at birth. Annaliese had also eventually learned Legilmency. Though not a natural, it came as easy to her as it did to her skilled parents.

Likewise, Percival and Newt had eventually learned the most vital of magical mind arts. Between fear during Grindelwald's reign and sporadic comments from Queenie, they had deemed it a necessity - and also, perhaps a way to avoid further embarrassment around their eccentric friend.

"How's Hogwarts?" Newt questioned, joining his husband and goddaughter at their small dining table.

"She's good," Annaliese answered. "Minnie and I have been helping dad strengthen the wards."

It was a well-known fact that Hogwarts was sentiment. Her usually welcoming and calm aura only furthered the claim.

Percival shook his head fondly. "I still can't believe she lets you call her that," he jested, referring to Minerva.

Percival had met the rather severe woman around when he began courting Newt. He held a vast amount of respect for the witch, but he had yet to see her in an environment free of rambunctious children.

Annaliese laughed, "I can't believe you still haven't been granted the pleasure."

Newt smiled, amused at their antics. "How is your godmother, anyway?"

"Minnie," Annaliese shot an amused look at Percival, "is also doing well. She says she already feels less stressed since I've taken over the transfiguration position."

Neither of the men were confused by her words. Teaching at Hogwarts was no joke, Newt knew. Percival also had an idea, but he knew more from personal experience. Even during designated off-time one could be extremely busy.

"Are any of the other professors there yet?" Newt asked, finishing his tea.

Annaliese shook her head, humming a negative. "Fillius and Pomona are due within a few days, as is Potions Master Snape, who I've yet to meet."

It was sort of funny, Newt thought, that Snape somehow managed to evade Annaliese every summer. The girl had known all of the other professors for years now.

Annaliese continued. "The other professors are returning the week before the term begins. Hagrid is around, of course, but like dad, I don't think he ever leaves," she joked. Standing, Annaliese took her empty cup to the sink, picking up her godfathers' along the way.

Albus did indeed have a house, though it was rarely frequented. It was more Gellert's than his, even decades later, and Albus still wasn't fond of being there without his other half or their daughter.

"Speaking of leaving..." Percival mused, "any news on your father?"

Annaliese frowned, looking out of the window behind her godparents. "No," she sighed, "nothing yet."

Newt's face mirrored Annaliese's, and Percival moved to stand beside his goddaughter, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Newt and Percival weren't too concerned over Grindelwald, but they knew that Annaliese was. The young woman and her dad had been trying for years to have Gellert's sentence changed, so the German wizard was placed under at least house arrest. Annaliese didn't talk about it much, but her godfathers knew that she was worried for her father. As more time passed, they worried for Voldemort's inevitable return. The Scamanders, like Albus, knew that Vodlemort's reign was far from over. Meanwhile, Grindelwald was wasting away in prison, and most close to his family knew that when Voldemort did return, the Dark Lord would speak to the man who had formerly held his title.

"I'm sure they'll come around eventually," Newt tried, lowering his eyes at Annaliese's emotional look.

Annaliese nodded, unconvinced. Percival pulled the two into a hug, looking over their back gardens. The three stayed by the sink for a few minutes before gravitating toward the sitting room.


End file.
